The search
by pumpie2
Summary: House begins to act strangly. Can Wilson figure out how to save him? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Wilson looked up, the golden glittering light filtering lazily through his blinds, the teak shelves and there dusty volumes illuminated by the fluttering specks. He let a smile flow over his boyish features, remembering his date later, a lovely woman from his gym.

Chestnut hair and golden eyes, a body to die for. Wilson chuckled, she was stunning and tonight, tonight she would feel the full force of what House referred to the 'boy wonder effect' .

A nice simple cream shirt, cream tie with an interesting but not too garish green stripes, and a beige suit, casual but still formal enough for any restaurant. That too was chosen with care, a small chic Italian place, his favorite table in the corner where the lighting was best and it was secluded enough to make her feel safe. He bought his flowers, matching them to the ones he had smelt on her hair, wine for later, fruity but light, every detail matching up to the things he had noticed about her, her personality, her dress sense and her flavors. This was too easy.

He picked her up at seven and made sure to compliment her clothes, to act like he cared about her day and to treat her as a gentleman would. Halfway through the date, everything going on schedule Wilson's date went to powder her nose and Wilson finally looked around, the right mood lighting and warm scented air comforting.

Suddenly everything went cold, his eyes catching icy blues seated behind him; he blinked realizing that he was staring into a mirror, his own paling reflection gawping back at him. House had followed him again, another date knowing House was watching. Wilson let out a sigh his eyebrow twitching when he realized House hadn't noticed he could see him.

The older man was hunched over his drink sending flustered glances over to the oncologist, his face scrunched with what seemed suspiciously like annoyance and a trickle of something Wilson couldn't identify. He bristled and turned in his seat staring the older man down until House looked away sliding out of his booth and limping over to Wilson's candlelit table.

"Who is she?"

Wilson stared incredulously up at his friend, anger bubbling in his stomach "**House**, what the _hell_ are you doing here!?"

Houses eyebrow twitched and nothing more was said.

"House, get the fuck out of here. I'm sick of you interfering with things that don't concern you"

Houses hand clenched unnoticed on the handle of his cane "Don't concern me?"

"Yes House, as much as you'd like to believe it isn't true, you have absolutely nothing to do with my love life, not a thing and you never will"

Houses eyes flashed for a second and then he dropped his head, closing his eyes. Wilson frowned

"You're not going to retort with of course it's your concern or something?"

His frowned grew deeper when House just looked at him sad baby blues dull.

"House?" but it was too late the diagnostician had already turned and limped stiffly out of the door, leaving his friend confused, his righteous anger dissipating, his voice ringing out across the quiet tinkling of glasses and mindless chatter of the couples around him.

James spent the rest of the dinner in a daze, unable to feel interested or excited or anything for this woman, this lovely woman who deserved better than him.

"Look, I'm sorry" Wilson tried to apologize as he made his excuses to leave, after paying the bill sand walking her to her front door "I'm sorry, you're truly wonderful but… I have to be somewhere. I'm needed"

The woman smiled like they always did, but this time she didn't lead him inside, this time he didn't try to fuck his worries away. This time she smiled, she hugged him and they waved goodbye. Wilson was going to fix what had been niggling at him all night.

Pulling up outside the flat Wilson winced, at the cool breeze billowing and the dark sky clouded over hiding the stars as if a great injustice had been served and the world had felt it and was punishing him .Wilson sighed as the first cool drops dribbled down his expensive coat and onto his still flushed skin.

He paused for a beat outside Houses door, unsure of why he was there staring at the familiar wood, unsure why he felt such guilt, unsure why it was that the way House had seemed to act so dismissive had shaken him so. He reached out dragging a hand down the worn wood and knocked, the sound echoing around the empty night streets, blue moonlight bouncing off he wet street tiles.

There was no answer, but if you listened intently a soft sad lullaby wafted out from under the old door and so Wilson knocked again, louder, noticing a sudden angry note in the sweet song, the anger and sadness of the melody melting into pictures in his mind, pictures of the way Houses brilliant eyes had dulled, the awkward stiff limp as he walked away, the empty echo in Wilson's gut.

He knocked for what seemed like hours, but relief never came, House would not let him near and so Wilson left his voice to echo across the dirty wooden floors and into the dimly lit room, stinging the ears of the hunched over pianist , deepening his anger, his bitterness and his rage.

"_House?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson awoke in the cold light of dawn, his head stiff on his aching neck, eyes stinging and throat tight. He groaned and glimpsed out between long lush lashes, fighting the blue light streaming in at the blinking red lights of his alarm clock. He had woken just before his alarm was due to go off. Wilson sighed slamming his hand down before the piercing screech could begin.

He moved through the day jumping between feeling like all the life had been sucked out of his day and a jarring fear and anticipation. The latter coming when he happened to walk by Houses office or see a person similar to House in the clinic, fearing he would have to suffer Houses grumpy mood and sarcasm. However the moment never came and Wilson saw neither hide nor hair of the older man the entire day, or the day after and even the day after that.

By the fourth day even the ducklings was worried, made evident by all three bursting into Wilson's office and demanding to know where House had gone.

"I have no idea; I haven't seen him in days"

The ducklings looked between themselves sharing a glance of worry. Cameron stepped forward "And you didn't even try his flat?"

Wilson blushed slightly and began to shuffle through his papers "He got angry at me for some reason. He wouldn't answer the door so I didn't think to press"

Chase genuinely surprised whispered in a shocked voice "But what if something has happened to him?"

The ducklings looked between themselves, and in turn stared at Wilson. Wilson bristled, why was _he_ always responsible for House "He is a grown man! He can take care of himself!"

Cameron sighed "Can you just check up on him."

She turned and walked to the door pausing as the two men followed,

"For us?" Wilson sighed and slammed his pen down. "Yeah, I'll check in after work" He rubbed his head, leaning heavily on his desk, trying to ignore the churning of his stomach.

Wilson sat in his car, staring at the flat. It had been almost a week since House had ignored him, and Wilson sighed.

Here we go again.

He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath as he slid out of the car door and slinked over to Houses front door. He knew what would happen, he would be knocking on the door all night and House would never let him in. He just had to wait until House got over whatever his mood was about.

Wilson knocked loudly on the door, waiting a reply. It never came, and so Wilson leant up against the door listening hard. This time there was no music, no sweet sickly smell of Houses favorite cooking no quiet rustling of the older mans movements.

Wilson raised an eyebrow, perhaps House had gone out. He had reached his car when another explanation rocked his mind; maybe House had overdosed and was lying just inside, unfound and forgotten?

Wilson's heart rate raced and he sucked in air trying to breath. Panicking he scrambled back to the door feeling around the frame and looking under the mat for a spare key, he was gasping for air, banging on the door screaming Houses name when again he was struck with a realization. He still had his own key to the flat in his car.

Wilson gasped loudly and ran to his car wrenching open the door and rooting around until he found it, he sighed with relief and rushed back, eerily calm as he unlocked the door, the creaking noise seeming far away.

He spoke in a loud whisper "House? It's…It's me, I was juts… House?"

Walking slowly from room to room Wilson studied the disarray around him. Dirty dishes, clothes left in pile around the floors, books piled high and empty glasses dotted around. Wilson sighed when he noticed that most of the mess was situated around and near the piano, frowning when he noticed that House had left an open bottle of gin on the polished finish of his baby grand, remembering the way House had reacted when Wilson had leant on the polished wood.

Wilson walked forward quickly to inspect the area more thoroughly, freezing when he spotted a stain on the wall, and broken glass piles on the carpet. House had obviously thrown his glass in anger. Wilson started to bite his nails, moving swiftly he searched the flat for more clues as to where House had gone, fearing what his friend may do if he is angry and alone.

Wilson called Cuddy as he tidied a little, writing a note to House explaining he had come round and rushing to his car his mind reeling with possible places House would've gone, he groaned when she wouldn't pick up, he bit his lip for a second and after trying Houses mobile and getting the disengaged tone Wilson tried to ignore the panic yet again flaring in his stomach and called Cameron.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cameron, Its James"

"Oh did you find him?"

"No, he isn't home. Tell Cuddy I need to talk to her"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah its fine just tell Cuddy. I can't reach her by phone"

"Okay"

"Thanks"

Cameron hung up and Wilson slumped in his car seat, waiting for his phone to ring. Suddenly the loud noise startled Wilson, and he answered breathlessly

"Cuddy?"

"James, what's wrong? I've just had Cameron in my office saying there is a problem with House"

Wilson sighed, "I don't know what happened to him, he isn't home"

"James, what happened? I know he hasn't been in this week, I thought he would be back"

"Well I don't really know he just went into some sort of weird mood and wouldn't answer the door. I thought it was just another huff but he isn't at home and … he has disconnected his phone and his place is a mess"

"James, what if something has happened to him?"

"It would be his own fault" Wilson sighed rubbing his forehead

"You know you don't mean that" Wilson opened his eyes staring right ahead, drunk revelers stumbling across the road suddenly struck him with an idea

"I know I don't, look I have an idea where he might be. I'm going to go check and see if I can find him"

"Okay call me when you get some news"

"Okay, goodbye Lisa"

"Goodbye James"


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson stashed his phone in his coat pocket before revving his engine and driving as fast as law would permit to the one place he thought House would go.

Pulling up outside the dingy bar Wilson's breath slowed and he peered out, the skies opening and a soft drizzle beginning to fall, orange street lights glow making everything seem grimy and dark. Sighing the oncologist slid from his seat and locked his door, peering around before entering the bar.

"Father Jack"

Wilson nodded to the barman and owner, sliding onto a barstool. Father Jack was a tall man, with soft short dark brown hair and scruffy beard, his woolen face overcome with his stark almost-white blue eyes and cheerful grin.

Speaking in a quiet Irish lilt he greeted the doctor "Doctor Wilson"

"I'll have the usual Father"

"Coming up, you've already missed Doctor House"

Wilson head shot up and he stared at Father Jack through the smoke "He was here?"

Father Jack frowned "I thought you two were meeting here? You had a fight?"

Wilson blushed under the scrutiny of those penetrating eyes "Well it was less of a fight"

"If it helps he left a note incase you came"

Wilson's jaw dropped open "Oh, well that makes sense. _He_ would"

Father Jack smiled and nodded, turning his back on the oncologist to look for the note. Wilson downed his drink, rubbing his hand over his mouth and taking the note in shaking hands. A small pink post it, Houses distinguished scrawl rushed and scruffy,

'_Stop following me. P.S. I put my drinks on your tab'. _

Wilson let out a low whistle; House knew Wilson would come looking for him.

Now he was more determined than ever to find the doctor, if House didn't want Wilson to find him, then either something very bad was about to happen to House, or something very bad has already happened and he was running away. Either way, it was Wilson's job to save him.

His shocked face alerting the father that all was not well, Jack leant across the bar reading the note upside down. "What does it mean?"

Wilson looked up "Did House say anything, like where he was going?"

Father Jack paused "He confessed"

Wilson's eyebrows raised, "What?"

"He told me he wanted to confess, and so it's confidential."

Wilson felt his anger rising "Just tell me!" he slammed his fist down on the bar, anger radiating from every pore.

Father Jack stepped away, his face thoughtful "Doctor Wilson, I cannot tell you exactly what Doctor House told me, but I can tell you… he is at the airport"

Father Jack raised an eyebrow a grin rising on his face. Wilson sat in silence for a second "Thank you, Father "

Father Jack just nodded and began to wipe the bar, chuckling to himself as the door swung shut cold wind swirling across the room a path through smoke. Wilson jumped back into his car and sped away, he had to get to the airport and find House before he went anywhere. He stared out into the road, trying to ignore the stinging in his chest, if House was at the airport he could go anywhere and would never be saved.

The rain began to pour as he parked in the long stay car park, and so the oncologist pulled his jacket up over his head as he ran for the check in. Searching the crowds frantically Wilson ran through the terminals, screeching to a halt Wilson froze his expensive shoes squeaking on the over polished floor. House was in line to board a plane.

Wilson let out the breath he had been holding and ran forward shouting

"House! House wait!"

House turned his head and stared in shock at Wilson "I told you to stop following me "

He turned back around and handed his ticket to the woman at the gate, rushing away down the corridor, Wilson left behind his arm outreached, voice echoing across the crowds and following the diagnostician as he made his escape. Wilson frowned his anger building again

"No!"

He turned and ran to the information desk, muttering under his breath '_you can't leave now, you can't. I'm going to save you ignorant ass'_ He stopped and rapped on the desk until the woman looked up at him, her eyes flickering over his face and a warm flirty smile spreading across her lips.

"How can I help you sir?" she leaned forward a little reveling more bust, batting her long spidery lashes.

"I need to know what flight is leaving from that terminal" Wilson gestured behind him his eyes frantic voice strained from effort.

Wilson was trying not to shout, but could barely hold the anger and panic building in his gut. The woman stared at him for an infuriating long moment, and Wilson gritted his teeth the air whistling as he exhaled.

"Uhm, that flight is heading to Honolulu "

Wilson nodded and turned on his heels, almost running to the ticket desk, glad he had the forethought to bring his passport , "I'd like a one way ticket to Honolulu please"

Wilson plane was leaving exactly two hours after Houses, giving the diagnostician a head start. Wilson took the time to call Cuddy getting only answering machine "Hey Lisa, its James. I'm at the airport, House has gone to Honolulu and I'm following him. Ill bring him back, so don't worry. Ill call you when I find him" he hung up and leant back sighing, jumping when he noticed a youngish man staring at him.

Wilson turned catching the kids eye and looked away quickly, when he looked back up the man was standing over him a grin swimming over his features.

"Hi"

Wilson studied him quietly . He was tall and thin, intelligent dark brown eyes peeking out from a long styled haircut, warm smile and perfect teeth.

"Hi" the man repeated , and Wilson was jolted "Uh_ hi_?"

"Where you going?"

Wilson frowned "I'm sorry but why should I tell you?"

The boy shrugged and sat next to the doctor leaning in conspiratorially "Because I'm bored and have a two hour delay and you looked lonely"

"I'm not lonely" Wilson grunted through his clenched teeth

"Wow sorry Mr. defensive, my names James" the boy stuck out is hand and Wilson shook it limply "Uh me too"

"Cool, so James where you goin?"

Wilson leant back in his seat and sighed "Honolulu I guess"

"You guess?"

Wilson as silent for a moment trying to ignore the strange trust he felt with the boy "I'm following somebody"

"What like a spy or cop or something?"

Wilson chuckled " No, I'm his… I'm his friend and he is running away and I have to save him"

Wilson was staring at his palms, the echoes of crying babies angry travelers and squeaking shoes on the shining floor seeming all too quite and far away.

"Save him? Dude _what_ is wrong with your life"

Wilson just shook his head "_He is_" .

They sat in contemplation until Wilson flight was called .

The oncologist glanced around the crowded plane, closing his eyes with relief when he saw he had a window seat and as it seemed nobody in the seat next to him. Wilson leant back and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, trying not to worry about things at home trying not to worry about House.

His peace was broken when somebody bounced into the seat next to him, "Heey James, its me, _James"_

Wilson opened his eyes with a quiet moan "Hi"

"Dude I was wondering, if your just friends and he is a full grown man why does he need saving by you?"

"I don't know, he left suddenly so I guess its something bad"

Young James was quiet for a moment "What happened?"

Wilson sighed sitting up straighter in his seat , he quietly explained everything to his new friend , young James nodding and humming in agreement in the right places. Young James sat in silence for a moment a grin slowly forming over his face

"Right, so he is a jerk who messes up your life all the time. He decides to run away because you tell him off for stalking you and you decide to follow? Dude, either I've never really had true friends or you have no idea why you're here"

Wilson frowned "What are you talking about?"

"Well you love him duh" Young James raised his eyebrows smugly and folded his arms as if that was the answer to everything.

Wilson gaped "I'm not in love with House"

"Well if it were me, the only reason I'd buy a last minute ticket to god knows where and follow somebody even if I don't know where they are going or why, is if I'm in love with them and so can't let them go. You said it yourself Jimmy, you need to save _him_"

Wilson sat back in his seat, his stomach churning head pounding .

"I think I'm going to throw up"

Wilson jumped to his feet and pushed past James legs , all but running down the aisle and scrabbling at the handle to the toilet, throwing himself inside and locking it behind him.

Trying to take deep breaths Wilson concentrated on slowing his heart rate down. Glancing around Wilson's potted the sink and decided a splash of water would clear his mind. Soaking wet he glanced up into the mirror, he had lost weight and dark bags were beginning to set into his handsome face, his normally fluffy hair greasy and eyes drawn.

Sighing Wilson leant his forehead against the cool glass "It _can't_ be true"

He slipped backwards until he landed heavily on the toilet seat, his hands running through his hair in the cold clinical cubicle.

"NO, it was just a crush, it was years ago"

Wilson stared at the floor trying to ignore the panic growing inside him as the memories flooded back, he had fancied House at first sight, and confused by this he suppressed it, but love? It wasn't possible. Wilson chewed his lip, finally deciding that there was too much on his plate at the moment , first he would find House, then he would deal with that strange lump in his throat.

Wilson stood again and stared at himself in the mirror, he looked so tired. The sooner this was all over the better.

Returning to his seat Wilson sighed and squeezed his eyes shut,

"Look dude, I'm probably wrong"

Wilson opened his eyes and turned in his seat "No, just… I don't want to even think about it right now"

James nodded and pulled a packet from his pocket "Want a smartie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson and young James exited the plane together, Wilson ignoring the excited chatter of his friend, his mind cluttered and creaking with exactly what he was going to do now. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp smack on his chest; he shook his head and stared angrily at young James

"What was that for?"

"Dude, you totally just zoned out on me"

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"Well if you had been listening you would've heard me telling you about an amazing deal I can get you to stay at my pops hotel,_ and_ where you can get some fresh clothes. No offence brah but you _stink_" Young James smiled and Wilson raised his eyebrows nodding dumbly

"Oh uh thanks"

Wilson had been in Honolulu three days, not a sign or clue anywhere of House, Young James had shown him every piano bar strip club and doctors' office in town, and Wilson had even resorted to asking strangers of they had seen the angry limping man, most dismissing him as if he were crazy.

It wasn't until the second week that Wilson, keeping in constant contact with Cuddy via mobile, had his first clue. He had been on the beach yet again, staring out at the ocean the suns glare bouncing off the golden sand all around him and making him sweat when he had happened to glance up during a call to Cuddy "Yeah, still no sign of him. I think I'm starting to-"

His train of thought was cut short by the image of House walking slowly up the beach in shocking blue board shorts and a tight white tee, skin bronzed and toned, eyes illuminated by the sun.

"I'm sorry Lisa I have to go" Wilson hung up hastily shoving the phone in his pocket, and walking slowly towards House.

House looked up and for a second their eyes met, Houses crumpling in confusion for a second, his hand reaching out as if to wave Wilson away like he were a mirage. For a moment everything was frozen then Houses eyes set to stone and he spun round disappearing into the crowd.

Wilson stared after him ignoring the pounding of his heart and his short pants as he ran following House down a dark narrow alley, but the diagnostician was nowhere to be seen, seemingly vanishing again.

Wilson could've cried and he let out a shout of frustration spinning and slamming his back against the wall, sliding down until his feet pressed against the opposite wall. He stared for what seemed like an eternity at a poster advertising beach houses and villas at new low low prices, despair and hopelessness washing through him likes the waves of the beach.

He bit his lip the clear bright image of House from the beach bouncing around his mind, his heart rate fluttering and chest heaving from exertion, heat and pain. His mind seemed to slow relaying that moment over and over, and was jerked awake by a distant memory coming sharply into focus.

_He and House were sitting in Wilson's' office, talking about another patient of Houses, poisoned by dust from building a holiday home in France which his wife had no idea about. He had made some flippant comment that holiday homes were pointless and House had mentioned his cousin had recently built one, here in Honolulu! _

Wilson took a second to digest this memory before jumping to his feet and running back out onto the beach, his eyes scanning the crowds for the lanky figure of young James.

He spotted the boy building a ridiculous sandcastle, intricately detailed with spires and bridges and a large moat. Wilson skidded to a halt in the sound ignoring the yell James let out at the almost destruction of his masterpiece.

"James?"

"Hey hey watch out and cool your heels ol' J you almost crushed my baby"

Wilson leant down panting as he grasped his knees "You, you said you knew Honolulu like the back of your hand right?"

"Correct again old man; know what can I do for you?"

"I need, I need to know if you've heard of a holiday home, the owners last names is…is " Wilson struggled to remember the last name of Houses relative "Uh its green something...Greensmith or Greenwald?"

"Do you mean Greenhill?"

"Yes! Yes that's it!"

"Dude its right across from the hotel. Like look out of your window and its there brah"

Wilson stared at him. It had been weeks and House had been no more than 100 ft away the whole time"

"Th-thank you"

"No problem brah, go get your man"

Young James stood up hands on hips eyebrow quirked and smirk wrapped around perfect pointy teeth.

"That's not funny"

"Totally is brah"

Wilson shook his head but spun on his heels kicking up sand as he sprinted back toward his hotel, skidding on the slick tiled floor as he stared at the neat little house surrounded by a tall woven fence. He contemplated going up to the front door straight away, but he knew House would just ignore him and that any sudden action on his part would send the older man running again.

Wilson bit his lip, ignoring the thought that he wouldn't want House to see him all disgusting and sweaty like this, friends don't care if they smell good around other friends.

Wilson walked slowly into his hotel and to his room, nodding vacantly at the flirty desk clerk as she yet again tried to get him to flirt back, and once in his home away from home, showering in the hope that the cool water would clear his mind and help him stop thinking about House in beach shorts.

After his shower Wilson dressed in the bathroom, he couldn't help feeling like he could be being watched from the house outside, checking his hair in the mirror; Wilson paused letting his hand drop to his side. This was _not_ normal; he was now worrying House would hate his hair!

Wilson sighed again running a hand through it again and striding purposely through the door, his stride slowed and became tiptoeing as if House would hear him creeping toward the window.

Wilson stared out at the inconspicuous house, thinking about all the time he had sent standing at this window and staring out across the view wondering where House could be, what he was doing, when the older man was just under his nose the whole time. Wilson sighed and stared down at the house looking for signs of life, feeling a little disappointed that it seemed to blend in, silent, sun soaked and inconspicuous as ever. An idea struck him, in stead of just striding up to the door, Wilson could just watch the place; try to get a sense exactly what House was doing here, why he had chosen to run to Honolulu of all places.

Turning away Wilson ran a hand through his hair, a sudden yearning for alcohol and a comforting call from home making him slump onto the bed. He closed tired eyes for a moment, his mind reeling, he was actually planning a covert surveillance of his best friends cousins holiday home AND he spent every second he wasn't thinking about that or worrying about things at home thinking about House in beach shorts and what lay under the tight white cotton, and worst of all the way his knees had wobbled and swayed when the smoldering blues had crashed into his dull brown eyes.

Wilson groaned and sat up, now was not a time to be thinking that, he needed to find a bar and needed it right now.

A/N: Thank you all for following this story, it was planned to be a five part series, but now I'm not so sure. Just to warn you, the next chapter is either going to be a monster (I'm thinking 2000+) or this will last a lot longer than five chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilson lay slumped over the bar, the smoke from the dim room stinging his nostrils, cold glass of whiskey pressed up against his forehead. Wilson groaned, the piano man must just as drunk as I am he thought grumpily as the music faltered then stopped. A grunt later and he had spun around in his seat staring out into the fog, dim lights in the distance of this strange cavernous bar.

Wilson downed his drink and squinted at the lurching image looming towards him, his mouth dropping open as House loomed through the smog leaning heavily on a shorter younger man, fluffy brown hair dropping into dull grey eyes and a short squat face handsome but pained with the weight of the pianist. Wilson slipped back onto his tool, trying to ignore a flood of jealousy at the other mans close grasp, anger spiking as the mans hands slipped lower, grasping House around the waist, supporting him, holding him close.

Wilson stood and stepped forward but they had already past him, neither man noticing him, biting his lip Wilson paid his tab and all but ran out of the bar, in his own drunken state crashing into the doorframe hardly feeling the sting of bruised limbs in his rush to find House and the mystery man.

He managed to track them to a alley two streets away where he found House leaning in on the man, head almost resting on his shoulder, whispering in the cool moonlight, the man laughed low in his throat and grabbed the diagnostician tightly pulling him away, further down the darkened alley and out onto a quite residential street. Wilson frowned pain in his chest swirling and pulsating, why was House with that man?

He followed them street by street his stomach turning with every tightened finger the man held onto House, gasping loudly when he grasped the older mans belt to catch him, hands brushing over smooth skin where the diagnostician tee had ridden up. House had turned and wrapped his arms around the mans neck, half asleep and moaning slightly. Wilson winced, hoping it was a moan of pain and not something else.

He shook his head, ashamed he had wished pain on his… Wilson sighed he wasn't even sure what House was to him anymore. He looked up and watched them lopsided and lurching enter the house the younger man shutting the door with his foot as they both chuckled in the dim light from the hall. Groaning out into the cool air Wilson walked the short distance to the front of his hotel staring hard in front of him, hoping that simply ignoring the squat house next door would stop the ache in his chest. Dragging his feet on his way up to his room Wilson dropped face first onto his bed, falling into restless sleep instantly.

"_House?" Wilson was seated in a dimly lit strip club, House standing on a tiny stage just in front of him illuminated with dated red and yellow lighting from above, beach shorts and white tee glowing. Wilson glanced around him ignoring the pounding house music dulling in the distance. He appeared to be in some sort of booth; Wilson chewed his lips and looked up unnerved when he realized he couldn't see Houses eyes, just a dark shadow where they once sat. Suddenly the lighting changed and the faded blue velvet curtain behind the older man twitched and the strange man appeared dancing and twisting to the music, grinning , his mouth too wide his eyes dark and cold staring at House like a piece of meat. _

_Wilson frowned and leant forward in his seat. The music changed a light tinkling tune seemingly oozing from the walls. The man moved forward running his hands up and down Houses sides, grinning up at him, licking his lips. The lights came up and House was leaning backwards into the man, his breath panting moaning into his partners shoulder. The younger man spun the doctor round and leant in biting down hard on Houses neck making the older man gasp and clench onto him. Wilson gasped and tried to stand tried to turn his head away but he couldn't, he was frozen watching House moan and twist in the strangers arms._

Wilson woke with a start yelling out, into the already sweltering air. He sat up slowly rubbing his face, letting his tired eyes drop closed and head fall, hand loosely embracing the casual throb of his hangover. Suddenly Young James burst through his door and jumped down onto the bed next to the oncologist ignoring the pained grunt.

"Hey hey ol'J nice hangover you got there?"

"mmm…humm. Uh"

Wilson fell backwards and rolled onto his side trying to cover his ears from the over joyous sound.

"Dude seriously take a aspirin or something. We have work to do"

"It's too late" Wilson mumbled into his sheets

"What you talking about brah"

Young James reached out and pulled the older man to look at him Wilson pouted and looked down

"I saw him… with a guy last night and…"

"No way!"

Young James jumped to his feet and ran to the window, peering out across the gardens. He bit his lip and turned on his heels,

"Well it doesn't matter brah, it's you he loves obviously, what did this dude-slut look like?" Young James stood hand on hip long legs crossed, determination written all over his face

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not when it matters brah"

Wilson sighed and stood up wandering slowly over to the window as if he were scared of what he'd see if he looked out "He was about my height, with brown hair and darkish grey eyes"

Young James rose an eyebrow smirking "So he looked like you eh? *cough* proxy *cough*"

Young James laughed and Wilson gaped

"You can't be serious"

"Hey man, I could be right. I'm right a lot"

Wilson shook his head, staring out in wonder at the house.

"Anyway I brought the stuff brah, I got spy cams and mics and binoculars and my piece de résistance - _a tracking dot_"

Wilson just stared

"What? My dads rich and I'm a bored youth."

Wilson shook his head "Right, of course"

"Only problem is, how are we going to set it up? I mean garden ones we can manage but I don't think he'd like us breaking in"

Wilson laughed "Ha-ha it never stopped him"

"What you mean ol'J?" it was young James turn to look shocked

"Yeah he was always breaking into homes, patients, doctors and even me"

"You know how? I don't know like how to break lock an all that…"

"I know how"

Wilson nodded feeling more cheerful at the thought he was finally going to find out why House was here, and deep down in his gut there was a sprig of hope. A proxy? Of him?

They waited at the window until they saw House leave, the other man in tow, before they rushed downstairs, young James carrying the briefcase containing the spy cams both running slowly up to the bushes at the front of the house.

Wilson crouched panting "Right, dude how we gonna do this without you know getting arrested"

"If there is one thing House taught me it's that confidence is everything. If we act and believe like we belong there, like we aren't doing anything wrong, then people will believe it"

Wilson was smiling at young James who shook his head in disbelief "If you say so brah"

Together they stood shoulders squared confident strides to the front door where Wilson leaned into young James as if he were discussing something secret and reached out wiggling the lock picking tolls into the keyhole and beginning his work.

"Dude where did you get those?"

"I keep them with me, just incase I have to break into somewhere for House"

Wilson wore an expression of a man who had done this a million times before and he smiled when the tell tale click of the lock opening sounded. Wilson put a hand in the door handle and opened it waving his arm in an arc to allow young James in. Together they stepped slowly into the abandoned house Wilson shutting the door carefully behind him.

"Right lets get these set up"

Young James opened the briefcase quickly beginning to set them up all around the house. Wilson wandered off from the fast acting young man and smiled when he noticed a cheap black keyboard set up on the coffee table, music sheets spread out across the keys and spilling onto the floor. Slowly he crept toward it and sat down on the new leather sofa.

The light from large bay windows streamed in lighting the modest modern setting, white walls and pale wooden floors shining in the afternoon sun. Wilson's lip twitched, he couldn't imagine House living here, it was too…clinical. Sighing he glanced at the music freezing when he saw his name written at the top of a sheet of music 'Wilson's song' he reached out shaking hands to touch the sheets, houses scratchy handwriting showing through the rough music notes.

He frowned wishing he could read this, wondering why House had written it when young James interrupted

"Hey dude, what are these? Didn't you say your names Wilson?"

Wilson sat bolt fright up and stared at young James who was holding a selection of tapes, labeled family, vicodin and Wilson.

"Where did you find those?"

"On the kitchen table next to a recorder?"

Wilson bit his lip "It has my name on it?"

"Dude lets listen!" young James beamed "I mean if it's got your name on it, its really yours isn't it"

Wilson frowned but nodded following young James to the kitchen where the boy had already set up the tape player "Ready?"

"Ready"

Young James pressed play and sank down into a seat to listen

Soft piano music filled the air and Wilson gasped, it was beautiful. Slowly the music faded and stopped "Thank you Gregory, that was wonderful"

"I don't get why you made me do that"

"Well a lot of our emotions come out when we write and play music, its helpful when a patient as musical as you asks for my help, I can tell exactly what the problems are and how they are feeling"

"Oh"

"So can you tell me? What is it called?" There was a long silence

"You don't have to"

"NO, I… its called Wilson's song"

"I see, and now you understand we are finally approaching the real reason you contacted me aren't we?"

There was another long silence and the other mans voice hummed in the air

"You have to talk to me Gregory, if you want to get through this you have to talk to me"

"Yes, he is the reason I'm here"

"Good, this is good; can you take me through what happened?"

"I was... Wilson said something and I got angry and I came here"

"I see, you ran away rather than confronting what you were feeling?"

House suddenly sounded angry "I couldn't confront him; he didn't know he had done anything"

"Well why didn't you tell him what he had done?"

There was another long pause, where sounds of clinking glass and gulping fluttered in the background "Because it would mean admitting what I felt...feel"

"I see and what do you feel?"

"I... I feel-"

Young James ejected the tape and Wilson stared up angry "Why did you do th-" but he was stopped by a small smooth hand over his mouth

"Dude I think he is back" Young James whispered hoarsely silently replacing the tapes and standing holding his briefcase worry etched onto his face.

Wilson took a deep breath and grabbed the younger mans arms dragging him out into the living room and behind the sofa onto the floor, landing just as the front door opened. They lay young James on top of Wilson not breathing as they listened to House shuffling around, Wilson rolled over and knelt on the thick white rug peeking out over the top of the sofa, he almost gasped when House limped back into the room hanging his cane on the doorframe and wobbling into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Wilson turned to speak to young James when he noticed the boy was missing "James?" he looked up to find the younger man pushing something small and sharp into the underside of the crook of Houses cane, "Tracking dart" he whispered rushing back over to his new friend

"Quick there are sliding doors that way" They stood just as House came out of the bathroom. Freezing they both stared as the older man limped back to his cane taking it down and grabbing his keys as he left through the front door.

"Whew" young James let out a breath and together they watched out of the front window as house walked slowly down towards town, running out of the House as soon as he was out of sight.

Back at the hotel they collapsed on the bed laughing "Wow that was so close brah"

"I was sure he was going to see us"

Young James sat up and grabbed the briefcase opening it quickly and pulling a plug out of nowhere. He plugged the strange contraption in and pulled down a soft cover inside revealing four flat screen monitors, each blinking into life as it powered up, four grey images of the kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom flicking on the small screens a red light on the side of the living room cam.

"Right where the light is, is the mic you're listening to" he handed Wilson a set of headphones "Use these"

"Why...why is there one in the bathroom?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow at young James who smirked "He might do something you need to see in there?"

"I am not… I can't believe you thought…" Wilson blushed "I'm not spying on him like that"

"Oh but watching him eat dinner is okay?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever dude" young James shrugged and pulled his phone out of his back pocket "Look I gotta go, tell me if you find out why he ran away brah"

Young James nodded and waved a hand as he loped slowly out of the room smirking at Wilson who was sat staring at the screens frowning.

Later that night Wilson glanced up from his book to see House sliding in his front door, and throwing his keys onto the nearby kitchen unit. Wilson almost fell off the bed scrambling over to grab his headphones. He pressed the button next to the kitchen screen and stared intently.

House was whistling and mumbling to himself "Hmm what the hell are we going to eat?" Suddenly the other man stepped into view

"Why don't we just order in?" House stood up and smiled at the man, causing Wilson's stomach to clench.

"Yeah, get me a curry" the other man nodded and grabbed the phone ordering curry for both of them , watching out of the corner of his eye as House wandered into the bathroom. Wilson looked away as he walked slowly to the toilet, opening his eyes when House groaned, he stared in shock as House leant into the mirror staring at his own eyes, hands massaging his leg.

"Ugh, I need …" House mumbled something inaudible and pulled his top up over his head throwing it onto the towel rack. Wilson bit his lip squinting at the screen, trying to ignore the guilt washing through him.

House ran the tap splashing the water over his face and rubbing his aching shoulder muscles, the cane having taken its toll on the unsteady ground, sand and numerous hills surrounding him.

Wilson let out a quiet moan at the spectacle and forced his eyes away, watching the strange man sit down and pick his nails at the kitchen table, jealousy flooding through him. Who was this man? And why was House so familiar with him! Wilson looked out of his window staring out at the darkening sky his mind wandering back over the flashes of images of House, the beach shorts, the white tee topless and wet.

Wilson groaned and looked back when he heard House speak again "Right, so what do you wanna do this time?"

Wilson clenched his hands, what were they arranging?

"Well we never did-"

"I was just imagining him"

"And the airport?"

"He was only there because Cuddy asked him to be"

"You do realize there are other explanations for this?"

"I don't think so"

"Why?"

"Well I saw him again today"

"Yes?"

"But he was here in the living room, and…there was another guy with him. A skinny kid with brown hair and eyes"

There was a long silence "What did you do?"

"I just ignored them"

"Are you positive it wasn't James?"

"Wilson"

"Yes sorry, Wilson"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Wilson watched as House pushed back his chair and paid for their meal "Hm never paid for me" Wilson grumbled

"Gregory, you can't just assume you're going mad. I think he was here"

House paused fork halfway to his mouth his face twisted confused "Is there anyway at all that he could've been here?"

"I guess"

"Well what would he want with your house?"

"It's not my house, I… I guess he was trying to find out why I'm here?"

"He must be very desperate to break in like that"

"Not really, if I taught him well he would've broken in anyway. Everybody lies"

Houses eyes flickered around the room seemingly making eye contact with Wilson for a second, causing the younger man to gasp and look away as if his friend could see him. House looked up at his new friend "Look doc, I'm tired. Can we do this another time?"

The other man raised his eyebrow but said nothing "Alright Gregory, but remember this won't just go away because your away. It will catch up to you so its better to turn and fight back before it eats you whole" House just frowned at the man shaking his head.

The doctor stood and picked up his meal, leaving quickly and leaving the tape behind. House watched him go for a moment before putting his own meal in the fridge and limping off to the bedroom. Once there he sat heavily on the side of the bed his eyes once again roaming the room, but this time not pausing as they passed over the camera, the only other movement being his twitching hand.

Sighing House stood slowly pulling his tee over his head, and running his hands over tired shoulder muscle, Wilson sat bolt right up unable to draw his eyes away as House leant down untying his shoes and pulling his socks off, biting his lip. Wilson began to bite the skin on his thumb as House stood again to unbutton his jeans slowly inching them down his thighs and past his knees leaving the older man in just his blue boxer shorts, the massages carrying on down his thighs.

House let out a low moan and grunted as he shifted back onto the sheets stretching himself out on the fluffy white sheets. Wilson let out a loud grunt and shifted in his seat, ignoring his growing erection, finally looking away when House fell into a deep sleep, feeling ashamed at the damp patch on his shorts.

"Oh god, what is _wrong_ with me!?"

Wilson turned away and crawled up his bed, feeling like shit, staring out into the now dark room until he dropped into a troubled sleep. When he woke the next morning he rushed over to his phone and called young James

"We need to get rid of the cameras. The man… is his psychiatrist I think it's just wrong to spy on him like this"

"You watched him in the bathroom didn't you"

"No! I… he got ready for bed and...Look we just need to get rid of them!"

Young James chuckled down the phone "Dude gross. Yeah ill be up in like 5"

Together they checked the cameras for any sign of House, rushing down to the house when they found no indication that he was home. Wilson broke the lock again and together they rushed around pulling the cameras away from there hiding places, young James pushing them into the briefcase as they worked.

Together they turned smiling at their speedy clean up when they heard the key turn in the lock, frantic they again jumped behind the sofa slapping a hand over each of their mouths in an effort to be silent.

Wilson listened intently as House limped down the hall; he could here him checking each room and bit his lip. He had noticed something was wrong. Wilson stared up at young James who was looking back at him with the same terrified look.

"Wilson?" House was stood at their feet staring down at them his face a mixture of confusion and fear

"Wilson"

Wilson thinking quickly looked up at young James and back at House his face blank. Together the two younger men rose to there feet eyes unfocused and walked slowly out of the flat quickly jumping in the bushes and hiding as House rushed to the door. Wilson held his breath until he went back inside and finally crouched hands over his face moaning.

"I can't believe I did that too him. He is already worried that he is hallucinating"

"Dude we had to"

"Oh god"

Suddenly the door opened again and House hurried away disappearing down a hidden path across the road.

"Shit we have to follow him!"

Wilson jumped to his feet and went to run after the older man. He was stopped by young James's hand on his arm

"Hey let him go"

"But we will lose him!"

Wilson tore his arm away from his friend and spun around his hands on his head panting "Dude…tracking dart"

Wilson froze and stared at James "Oh...I-I forgot"

"It's alright brah, no worries"

Young James pulled a small black box out of his pocket and flicked it open revealing a moving map of the area with a small black cross signaling Houses position "Right, he went that way"

Young James pointed out towards to coast and smiled up at the doctor.

"C'mon brah we will take my ride"

Wilson nodded and followed to boy to a enclosed garage area, waiting patiently outside. Young James pulled out riding a large neon green motorbike holding a spare helmet under his arm

"Ooooh no, don't you have a car?"

"Car? Ol'J this is the only way to get around"

Wilson sighed but obliged smashing the helmet down and his head and launching himself onto the back, his arms gripping his friend loosely

"You'd better not go to fast"

"Well I ain't going to be going slow"

They rushed through the sweltering streets twisting and turning occasionally catching sight of the older man in a alley or on the street until they suddenly had to take a massive detour.

"No!" Wilson yelled, not wanting to lose his friend

"It's all okay brah, I think I known where he is going"

Turning suddenly down a narrow alley they skidded out into a bustling street running next to a small private beach empty apart from a distant figure seated alone far out on the jagged rocks. They parked hurriedly and Wilson ripped his helmet off, suddenly nervous

"What do I do now" he whispered, the wind cooling his sweating face

"You go to him" Young James nodded towards House " I got no part in this bit brah"

"Right… thank you"

"Hey no probs brah" young James shook Wilson's hand taking the helmet off him and nudging him gently with his foot "Go on"

Wilson turned to face his friend and walked slowly over, sucking in a deep breath just as he reached the rocks, slipping slightly on the wet surface. He stood for a second watching house, who was hunched over unshaven face drawn and distant, hands clasping a fake plumeria flower, yellow white leaves curled and crumpled.

Wilson sighed into the breeze and sat down biting his thumb, staring out to the waves.

"You're not a hallucination?"

"Nope"

"Who's the kid?"

"His name is James; he was helping me find you"

There was a long silence

"Why were you… what were you doing?"

"He…he landed on me when he were hiding. Nothing happened" Wilson blushed

"That's not what I meant"

"Oh"

"Why were you in the house?"

"We…uh James..." Wilson went quiet trying to find the words

"You were bugging me or you were removing the bugs you laid before?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck "Removing them…wait you knew?"

"Yep"

"I cant believe you knew!" then something came back to Wilson forcing him to stare at House "When you were going to bed?"

It was Houses turn to blush slightly "I knew you were taping it…I thought it would convince you to remove them. Moral Jimmy would never watch me like that"

Wilson frowned concentrating on Houses eyes "House? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Wilson tried to force himself to breath, it was time to confront that lump in his throat "House?" everything seemed to be silent, the breeze lifting Wilson's fluffy hair up and out of his eyes, Houses face pained.

The older man sighed turning to face his friend, his eyes still on the flower in his hands. Reaching out House lifted the decoration to Wilson face, slotting it behind his friends' ear and grinning lopsidedly before letting his smile fade.

Wilson sucked in a breath at the contact "Why did you leave me?"

"I realized that what I want… I can never have. I couldn't stay and stare at it every day"

Wilson frowned, confused "I don't understand"

House let out a frustrated sigh tearing his hand away from Wilson's face, realizing it had been there the whole time. Wilson almost whined at the loss of the delicate contact, contact he had missed.

"Remember when-when you told me that I can't ever, wont ever have anything to do with"

Houses voice faded away as the rushing in Wilson's ears grew to deafening levels, it _was_ his fault. He had spoken without thinking, he had never even considered… Wilson looked up suddenly realizing House was staring at him, his face etched with fear.

He had basically just told Wilson he was in love with him, and the oncologist hadn't reacted. This was bad. Wilson panicked for a moment before it came to him, he knew what to do.

The younger man rushed forward capturing his friends lips in his own, biting down and grabbing the back of his neck, moaning when he felt House responded, tongue wrestling for dominance.

They pulled back panting, staring at each other in shock "I-I think... I love you?"

Wilson heard himself talk, unable to concentrate on anything but the look in Houses eyes. Everything was silent for a beat before House leant in to Wilson pressing his lips to Wilson's jaw for a moment before moving away and studying the effects

" I love you" House whispered hoarsely.

They sat listening to the crash of the incoming waves, trying to orientate themselves in there new relationship.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now? I miss the kids"

Wilson chuckled "Yeah okay"

The next morning they exited the House together, Houses bag packed hands entwined. Wilson dragged House over to the hotel and up to his room to collect his own things.

They found young James in the elevator on their way back down Wilson nodding in greeting, House just staring ahead casually glancing at their locked hands.

"Oh brah told you you'd get you man!" Young James leapt forward pulling Wilson into a tight hug

"Yeah I guess I did, thanks James"

"No probs man. Good luck ol'J and ol'Js manwife"

House looked down at him "Manwife?"

"Oh come on bro, your totally his wife"

House frowned at him "_I _am not the wife"

Wilson just chuckled and looked the other way

"Wilson! Tell him I'm not your wife!"

He looked up at his companion "Sorry House"

The elevator doors opened and Wilson and his young friend ran out laughing as house tried to grab his lover "I'm NOT YOUR WIIIFE"

A/N: thank you everybody for reading this (especially this monster of a chapter) and reviewing. You have all been brilliant! (: Sorry its been so long in the making, I've been crazy busy.


End file.
